Dos corazones
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy esta enamorado de Hermione Granger,pero los Malfoy han decidido separarlos para que cumpla su contrato matrimonial que tiene desde el nacimiento. Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "One True Pairing" del foro "Hijos de la guerra".


**Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy esta enamorado de Hermione Granger,pero los Malfoy han decidido separarlos para que cumpla su contrato matrimonial que tiene desde el nacimiento. **

**Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, la trama es mía **

**Aviso: Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Enero "One True Pairing" del foro "Hijos de la guerra".**

Capítulo único

"Dos corazones"

Toda la habitación estaba en penumbras,había libros tirados por doquier y varias botellas devino vacias, todo era desesperación para aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado de en el rincón de su despacho, tenía la barba un pococrecida, y sus pálidas manos se aferraban a su joven y pálido rostro,tenía los hermosos ojos grises enrojecidos, por el alcohol y por tantas lágrimas que había derramado esos dos días de encierro. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel matrimonio arreglado al que su padre lo había atado sin embargo su corazón tenía otra dueña, que sufría por su abandono, odiaba a su padre por haberlo obligado a cosas en contra de voluntad, la más despreciable la tenía tatuado en el antebrazo.

Recordó a la mujer a la que de verdad amaba,tan tierna,tan inteligente, lo había enamorado por completo, con sus palabras y esa belleza natural...se había rehusado en creer en sus propios sentimientos,pero al final fue bencido por el amor. Pero desgraciadamente estaban separados por aquel horrible compromiso en el que Lucius lo había metido,su prometida una hermosa bruja indú frívola, sangre limpia de nombre Clarinka Ike, a la que sólo conocía en fotografía, no le llegaba a los talones al amor de su vida. Quería acabar con su mísera vida,y los últimos dias los había pasado sin salir de casa con su único compañero fiel,el vino.

Su boda sería en dos días y no creía poder soportar un día más sin Hermione Granger. Pero de repente alguien entró al despacho,eso lo hizo levantarse tambaleando.

-¿Que quieres? te dije que quiero estar sólo- inquirió el joven.

-Hijo no me gusta verte en ese estado, te has vuelto un alcohólico .Deberías arreglarte mira que fachas tienes.-susurró Lucius arrastrando las palabras.

Draco soltó una amarga carcajada.

-Deberías estar feliz,hago tu voluntad como largate y déjame sólo -La voz de Draco estaba muy ronca por falta de alimento y el exceso de alcohol.

Lucius lo miro y sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar,pero se consiente de que había tratado a su hijo como un vil títere todo estos años tratándolo de hacer a su imagen y semejanza. Lo que más lamentaba era la horrible marca que tenía en el antebrazo, todo era culpa suya,por sus ideas clasistas su hijo fue convertido en mortifago y ahora era infeliz por ello.

-Draco,arreglate. Hay alguien que quiere alegraras de saber de quien se trata. Ah y. ..Draco perdóname por no haberte dado un buen ejemplo,de ahora en adelante serás muy feliz- Término Lucius saliendo del despacho.

Draco quedó muy asombrado, ¿su padre pidiéndole perdón? ¿quien será que lo quería ver?. Lo que hizo fue aparecer agua y jabón,se lavo la cara, se afeito la barba, se recorto el cabello crecido y con un movimiento de la varita se cambio de ropa,se miro al espejo,su aspecto denotaba cansancio por las marcadas ojeras,pero por lo menos no parecía un vagabundo muggle.

Salió del despacho un poco mareado,y se dirigió a la sala de estar de su casa,ahí estaban su madre y su padre bebiendo té con ...no podía ser, tal vez sus ojos lo engañaban, era el amor de su vida : Hermione Granger, se miraron a los ojos,los ojos de la castaña se anegaron de lágrimas,se levantó y fue a abrazar a Draco, el la apretó hacia el,y se dieron un suave beso.

-Draco estas muy delgado,has perdido peso,no sabes cuanto te extrañe- y lo beso de nuevo,Draco miro a su leona de arriba a abajo,estaba más delgada y tenía marcadas lasojeras.

-No se de que hablas, estas en las mismas condiciones que yo- la castaña se sonrojo, se tomaron de la mano y fueron a sentarse frente Lucius y Narcissa.

-Me temo que mañana tendrás que casarte hijo- dijo Narcissa tomando un sorbo de té. Draco fruncio el ceño amenazadoramente.

-Lo siento madre no haré tal cosa,yo amo a importa un bledoque me deshereden - para su sorpresa su madre estaba sonriendo

-Hijo,hemos roto el compromiso con la joven indú. Eres libre,y esta joven te necesita, ya viste el aspecto desmejorado que tiene. No pienso tenerlos bajo el mismo techo si no están casados- dijo Lucius seriamente, Draco estaba muy sorprendido, abrazo a su padre en señal de agradecimiento.

-Lucius querido, ese aspecto de la señorita Granger esnormal en su estado- susurró con elegancia lamadre de Draco, quien la miro confundido.

-¿Que estado? -pregunto Draco mirando a Hermione y asu madre a la vez.

-Draco, estoy embarazada-susurró la castaña

Los tres malfoy sonrieron radiantes,si bien lucius no soportaba a Hermione un nieto cambiaba las cosas drásticamente. El rubio la abrazo y esta vez si derramóunas lágrimas de emoción.

-Hermione Granger,¿Quieres ser mi esposa? -pregunto Draco.

-¡Claro que si amor!

Dos días después, la mansión Malfoy se vistió de gala,era la boda del primogénito y único hijo de la una boda íntima,sólo los más allegados, los padres de la novia, sus inseparables amigos: Harry y Ginny Potter ,Ron Weasley, Neville ,Hannah Longbottom, Los compañeros de Casa de Draco, Blaize y Pansy, Theodore y su esposa Luna Nott (antes Lovegood) ,Daphne y su marido Zacharias una sencilla boda, perfecta para los novios, que lo único que querían era unir sus vidas para siempre. Todos los invitados estaban en el jardín de la mansión, decorado con alcatraces. Draco estaba junto del juez,esperando a su futura esposa, con un elegante traje negro y una corbata azul eléctrico, su aspecto había mejorado milagrosamente, sumejor pócima, el amor de su castaña.

La marcha nupcial empezó y del brazo de su padre Hermione camino hermosa con un sencillo, pero elegante vestido blanco, con el cabello recogido y unos pendientes de perlas,regalo de Narcissa.

-Cuidala mucho- dijo el padre de Hermione al entregarsela a Draco, el joven asintió con nerviosismo. Ambos jóvenes se miraron con amor mutuo,eran tan felices juntos. El juez empezó su discurso y les tocó la hora de decir los votos matrimoniales.

-Yo, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, e aprendido muchas cosas a tu lado,y espero con el tiempo aprender muchas má a ti soy feliz,y pretendo serlo toda mi vida mientras estemos juntos. Te amo y estaré contigo en todo momento, te tomo como esposa Hermione Granger para serte fiel toda la vida- Hermione estaba muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras de sus labios.

-Yo, Hermione Jean Granger prometo amarte toda la vida,aprender de ti,y respetarte siempre, estar contigo en las buenas y en las peores, por que te amo y quiero ser tuya siempre Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

-Por el poder que me otorga la ley mágica los declaro marido y mujer,puede besar a la novia- Draco beso con dulzura a Hermione, y se tomaron de las manos.

-Ahora si señora Malfoy, a ser felices!- susurró Draco al oído de su esposa.

-Siempre mi amor. -

y se fundieron en un eterno beso de amor.


End file.
